redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War Characters
So, this shall be interesting :) For those who do not know, this shall be a fanfic with every user on this wiki in it, in the ultimate war *eyes sparkle* In commenting, please tell me the following: *Name/nicknames (duh) *Species *Gender *Appearance (NOTE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!!) (You may re-direct me to a picture, but if I can't find it...) *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Weaknesses, strengths, how the character would react in a battle, general personality *Weapons *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask) *Main character/background *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning) *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper) *Anything else I should know *Sign when yore done/ if you don't get it, read my entry NOTE- IF I NEED MORE, I SHALL ASK. EVERYONE WHO SIGNS UP WILL BE A PART OF IT. If I post what you've told me below, I obviously already have it. If not, put it under comments, and I will add it up here. Hollyfire (Holly) Thornblade *Name:Hollyfire Thornblade; preferable, Holly *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: Tan-ish squirrel wearing a faded, sky-blue tunic and a sword belt *Personality: Friendly, but loyal and fierce to the point of recklessness; holds grudges. Best with a sword; gets sea-sick. *Weapons: Sword and occasional bow and arrow *Brief History: Born in Kitalpha; when she was young, hometown was destroyed by a wildcat. Traveled to Redwall Abbey then on to Salamandastron before killing the wildcat *Importance: Semi-background *Rank: Squirrelqueen *Anything else: Sometimes has Bloodwrath-like experiences Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluestripe the Wild If you don't want this 'un, tell me the one ya DO want :) *Name:Bluestripe the Wild *Species: Badger *Gender: Male *Appearance: Huge, scar covered, tattooed badger with a blue stripe *Personality: Loyal to allies. *Weapons: Greatsword, sledgehammer, ball & chain. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Ball_and_Chain. History: Born in Mossflower Woods. One day, while out with his mother, he was kidnapped and his mother slain. He becomes a slave of the tyrant wildcat Panthera Longclaws and escapes with help from Guosim. *Rank: Badger Lord *Anything else: Has bad Bloodwrath. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! Nightpaw (Nighty) Streamspliter *Name:Nightpaw Streamspliter.(Nickname:Nighty) *Gender: Male *Species:River Otter. *Weapon(s):Double sided javelin,Sling,Four throwing daggers. *Appearance: The black paw,Strong and swift *Personality:Friendly,Obnoxious,funny,Loyal, head strong w/ elders,and can be very reckless.I am Good(like not evil but good) and am 14 seasons old now but a good fighter. *History: Carried away from my holt in Mossflower by my mother when most of our holt was slain. My sister was left behind and survived to be raised by vermin.I find out what really happened to My dad and MY sister and seek revenge on the vermin lord that killed My dad and kiddnapped My sister. *Clothes:Vest that holds his daggers and sling. *Rank:Assassin, sentry,or anything that requires stealth. *Anything else:Right paw(hand)is black. *Death:whatever is necessary. Don't let me die? Fiona Fox *Name: Fiona Fox *Species: Vixen (What am I!? A dog?!) *Gender: Female (Vixen...duh!) *Appearance: Carrot orange fur with a bushy tail and sky blue eyes. A forest green tunic with a rope belt. *Personality: I'm open hearted and never afraid to speak my mind. Sassy all the time and can attract males easily; even from another species. She's good (=D). *Weaknesses: I'm terrified of fire and can't swim good; deaf in her right ear. *Strength: I'm a super sly and super quick on my feet. Awesome eye sight and focuses on her left ear for sound. A forager as well. *Weapons: A dagger in a tunic pocket, viciously sharp claws and teeth (sharp enough to hurt her tongue when she eats), and a necklace around her neck. When you twist the gem, a small poison spike pokes out. *Brief History: I was bore to a healer and a corsair named Qadir on board Saltblood, Captained by Walt the Bloodless. Mother died of sickness and my father kept me a secret from the crew; until Walt found out about me, killed Qadir, and made me an oar slave. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: Let Fiona die fighting as she is; using her last breathe with a sassy remark. *What they are/rank: Oar Slave and Guard Robber (Steals from the slavers and the crew) *Anything else I should know: IDK Laria Wavedeep *Name: Laria Wavedeep *Species: Sea otter *Gender: Female *Appearance: Lean and tall, wears a green tunic with a brown belt, and a yellow bracelet on her left paw, dark brown fur with lighter chest fur, white spot on left footpaw, eyes are sky blue, is aged 14 seasons. *Personality: Is loyal and kind, can be protective of her family and friends, fair and usually alert, brave, calm and loves water(well, all otters do, don't they?), quiet but can grow angry when threatened(by a vermin, that is.) Has a head for heights. Doesn't like fighting, only if its necessary. *Weapons: A sling, dirk, spear and bow and arrows. If she's travelling she carries a dirk and sling. *Brief history: Holt was raided a few days after she was born, brought to Redwall and grew up there. *Importance: Any, really. Sometimes goes out travelling and exploring in Mossflower. *Preferred death: Any, as long its not a coward death. Maybe somethin' like she died in battle or holding off a gang of vermin or something. But I would prefer not to die. Neil (Neil) Down *Name: Neil Down- Neil, ND *Species: Fox! switching from otter *Gender: Male *Appearance: Slightly taller than average. Of strong lean build. Light gray-silver fur from bottom of snout to upper chest. Black ear tips. Dark gray-silver fur otherwise. Eyes are bright hazel-blue. Wears a faded black waistcoat, and khaki pants. *Personality: Although of the vermin genre, he has no interest in what species his friends/enemies are. Is easy to get along with. courteous. fair. alert. even-minded and cool-tempered. bargain hunter. resourceful; friendships are usually more like alliances. Does not let go of past insults/injuries. Fears extreme heights and fast, deep, water. *Weapons: A Staff, hack dagger, long needle-shaped knife, a length of thin rope. *Brief history: Was born of a small family of foxes which kept to themselves as travelers. Has been a wanderer since childhood. *Importance: Any. Preferably a recurring secondary character. *Rank: Wandering mercenary. Highly skilled in combat. *Preferred death: Dies saving a friend in combat of Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z - if you've read it. Macbeth Ravencliff *Name:Macbeth Ravencliff *Species: Ferret *Appearance: Silver with white Ears, tailtip, and footpaws. wears a mahogany leather vest that covers half his chest, and a green kilt with red and darker green plaid, and a brown highlanders cap with a golden feather. Turquiose colored eyes. *Occupation: wandering warrior, a highlander from the cliffs. was a corsair, but left to seek his own way in the world. *Weapon: a broadsword with an hour glass like blade and a hilt in the shape of a raven spreading it's wings. *Personality: Speaks in a highlander accent, is cocky, and sly. enjoys Taunting others, and has a taste for October ale, and Trifle. is a skilled warrior, and knows how to use his weapon. Kailee (Kai) Windscutt *Kailee Windscutt (Kailee, Kai for short) *Hare *Female *Light Grey hare, wears a mid-length, light blue dress with a yellow sash going from shoulder to hip. Black belt with knife thrust into it. Wears glasses. *Happy-go-lucky, nice. Short sighted. Goes into battle rarely, but will fight for her life, liberty and friends. *Kitchen knife, called Carrot Chopper *Found as an orphan by the Long Patrol as a babe and was brought into Redwall. She's lived there her whole life. *Whatever you like. *I'd like her not to die if at all possible...but, if it had to come, a double-kill with one of the baddies in support of her freedoms. *Whatever rank a normal abbey-person is Pinedance Swifteye-Coneslinger *Name/nicknames (duh): Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger *Species: Squirrel *Gender: Female *Appearance: Dark brown fur, reddish paws and throat, Dark blue eyes with hazel highlights, beautiful in a sad/dangerous way, slender, has eyebrows that slant upward, has a black scar that goes from the tip of her nose to her chin, graceful, wears a blue tunic with green edging, a balric, black legging, brown boots like the ones Legolas has, and a dark green cloak that she wears occasionally. And she's 14, but looks 16. *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): i.e. Quiet, loyal to her friends, somewhat stern at times, rarely laughs, has a sarcastic sense of humor, smart, likes to sing, Neutral *Weaknesses: Somewhat rash, doesn't wear armor, can't swim, hates fire and dark enclosed spaces. *Strengths: Very fast, has quick reflexes, flexible, is good at coming up with solutions to problems quickly *How the character would react in a battle: She would make use of all of her senses, use her hack dagger in both spinning, slashing and punching attacks, prefers using stealth *Weapons: A sling wrapped around her right paw, pouch of pointy stone attached to her belt, and a hack dagger ('Tis hard to explain what it looks like; I'll show you a picture) *Brief History: Lived in a quiet bunch of trees with her parents and two older brothers for six seasons until they were killed by pine martens and a wildcat, took to wandering and learned much about stealth, the wild, and fighting. She searched for news of her family's killers and trailed them quietly for seasons, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She killed Esmeralda in a duel by slitting her throat with a poisoned blade and left Redwall, intent on starting a group of squirrels that would use stealth and traps rather than fight face-to-face. While at Redwall, she fell in love with one of Lady Amber's squirrels, but he was slain. *Main character/background: I would like her to be one of the main or supporting characters. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death: If she died, I would prefer if she was stabbed in the stomach or ribs, or died saving another. *What they are/rank: Wanderer or leader of the Coneslingers Ming *Name: Ming *Species: Fox *Gender: Female *Appearance: Look at the picture LPG drew for me. *Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of friends *Weapons: katana, kunai knives, shuriken, chakram *Brief History: comes from an island of the coast of Mossflower where peaceful foxes live, but they do train for war. A weasel known as Drillflag attacked the island when Ming was 13 seasons, he killed her mother and father. *Main character *Death: preferrably a death in the heat of battle, but i take many people with me. *Rank: Mercenary Assassin Waynalay Dragoon *Name/nicknames: Waynalay Dragoon *Species: Rat *Gender: Female *Appearance: Tall, Dark grey, with black stripes. Pale eyes. Has a silver necklace with a purple stone. *Personality (include here if the character is good/bad): Neutral/Good: Strengths: Funny, loyal, smart. *Weakness: Can be unintentionally unkind at times, has short patience. *When in Battle: Is pretty likely to climb up a tree (Not as well as a squirrel, of course) to throw things, or find some other way to harm the enemy that doesn't involve front on front combat. *Weapons: Two long silver knives with a hole in the middle of each. Dark-wrapped hilts. *Brief History (if I find that I need more, I shall ask): Comes from the Extreme South, From an island called the Whirlhole. It was constantly surrounded by waves rotating counterclockwise. A rest port for the pirate Talghor, where she was a Commander. While instruction a boating lesson, she's swept up in the whirlpools and somehow ends up on the mainland after being knocked unconcious (Counting on a watersnake) *Main character/background: It doesn't really matter, I just pulled this char. out of nowhere. *Where you want character to appear/preferable death (because there WILL be some deaths, fair warning) Where doesn't matter/Hopefully in a double kill, if it must happen. *What they are/rank (i.e.- Skipper) Commander Rorc (Rorc) Nightblade *Name/nicknames: Rorc Nightblade (Rorc) *Species : River/Sea otter *Gender : Male *Appearance : Tall, Strong, Fast, slightly longer fur than a regular river otter. The Juska tattoos on face consist of an orange stripe down the forehead to the tip of the muzzle, and two black dots above the eyes. Blue lightning bolts across each cheek. Wears green shorts that end above the knees, held up by a black belt. *Personality : Good, jokester, loyal to friends, relentless to enimies weaknesses :No armor, uses sharp reflexes to stay in one peice Strength : During battle, may go into a bloodwrath-like state, If you've read The Underland Chronicles it's similar to raging. The downside is that it's hard to control and stop when the fight is over, so it's best to stay clear of friends when this happens. How he would react in battle : In the beginning of the battle, he would still be joking but if he goes into his "rage" he will be completely silent with concentration. *Weapons : Two assassin's Daggers, one with an amber handle with a sapphire, and the other with a black-bound handle set with an emerald. *Brief History : On userpage *Main character/background : Anything besides a coward's death *What they are/rank: No rank yet (I know my user name says different, but not yet) So just a wandering warrior type really d2r *Name: d2r (NOT "D2r", the capital D is a typo) *Species: CHANGED BECAUSE OF LTBT TO A *Gender: Male *Appearance: See my avatar, since I'm too lazy to describe my actual self. *Personality: Sarcastic wit with a taste for absurdist humour, excessive prolixity, and excessive verbosity. Uses sarcastic exterior to mask friendly interior, which is in turn used to mask deep personal insecurities. *Weapons: CHANGED BECAUSE OF LTBT TO A *History: Wandered into the wiki and decided to stay for nostalgia's sake. Decided to make trouble here until he was kicked out for multiple gross violations of the Duellist's code. *Main Character/Background: If you go completely insane and actually decide to include me, a cameo appearance would probably be best. *Death: I would obviously prefer not to die, but if I have to go, I suppose going down guns blazing wouldn't be bad. Or some kind of hideously gory death that Jacques himself would be appalled by. *Rank: Well, my avatar's of Edmund Duke from Starcraft, and he was a General. So we'll go with General, yeah. *Anything Else: This was a gag entry, and I don't expect to be included. I've had my fun, and will now fade into the shadows and lurk until next time. WELL I ADDED IT!!! Category:Blog posts